callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M9
The M9 is a handgun that appears in Call of Duty 4, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It has a very high magazine capacity, low recoil, and high damage, but suffers from a short range. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer The M9 is the standard pistol for the USMC. It is the starting pistol in most of the USMC missions, most enemies use the M9 as their side arm, the exception being the Desert Eagle wielding soldier in Crew Expendable. It is very common in the majority of levels. The levels in which it cannot be obtained in are F.N.G., The Coup, and Death From Above. It is statistically the best pistol in single player, because of its virtually nonexistent recoil, high capacity, and decent power, but it really does not matter due to the abundance of enemy weapons available to pick up. It is actually the only pistol unable to achieve a one shot kill. If the player carries an MP5 or a Mini-Uzi, then uses an M9 as their sidearm, this effectively combines all maximum ammo for both weapons. Meaning, if you empty a magazine in the MP5, it takes 30 shots from the overall reserve ammo count, and so you have 30 fewer shots to fire from the M9. Multiplayer The M9 has the highest capacity of all the pistols and has the lowest recoil. However, it has the shortest range. Despite this, at close range, the M9 is just as powerful as the USP .45 and M1911 .45. However, its larger capacity and better hip fire accuracy while moving balance it out. In addition, the M9 has one large bonus none of the other pistols possess; like in single player, it can share ammo with the MP5 and Mini-Uzi. With Bandolier, this effect is even greater; giving the player 270 rounds (with the MP5) or 282 (with the Mini-Uzi). If the player is not carrying a pistol when falling into Last Stand, an M9 will be used. Image:m9_4.png|M9 Image:m9iron_4.png|Iron sights Image:m9sil_4.png|Silenced M9 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the M9 appears as the only sidearm in the game. It is almost identical to its console and PC counterpart in appearance, but is much weaker than on the consoles, taking five or more shots (depending on the range) to the chest to kill, and two to three necks shots to kill, though head shots are still a one shot kill. The M9 is recommended to be used in close range, but headshots are a must. The M9 is in every non-vehicle mission except for First to Fight. Strangely, it fires fully automatically if you hold down the trigger button. File:beretta_ds.png|M9 File:berettairon_ds.png|Iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 |used = U.S. Army Rangers, Afghan National Army, Task Force 141, Internal Troops, U.S. Navy SEALs, Ultranationalists }} Singleplayer The M9 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a standard sidearm for the Rangers. The M9's appearance seems to have been slightly touched-up from Call of Duty 4, as it seems to be slightly shinier and a deeper black. An M9 Akimbo can be found in The Gulag in the weapon chamber; where the player is told to equip the Riot Shield. It is also occasionally dropped by the divers or the airport security guard in the Museum as a M9 Akimbo. Multiplayer It now has higher damage, penetration, and fire rate, but is unlocked at Level 46. Whether or not you have unlocked or equipped it (in multiplayer), it is the pistol you use for Last Stand when no other pistol is equipped. Even while using ADS, the M9 recoils slightly side-to-side and somewhat upwards. Because of this, it is nearly impossible to fire accurately at range, unless it is fired slowly, letting the recoil settle. However, at close range it can be fired as quickly as the user can push the fire button. When firing the M9 with a silencer the player shows up on enemy radar. This is a glitch, as players are not supposed to show up on enemy radar when firing a silenced weapon. The M9 no longer retains its advantage over the USP .45 with higher hip fire accuracy, as both are the same, nor is it relatively accurate to the other handguns. The USP .45 has a slightly longer 4 hit kill range, with the disadvantage of a 3 round smaller magazine. Another thing to note is that in Hardcore, if used with Stopping Power, the M9 one-shot kills at any distance, much like the USP .45. However, the M93 Raffica can kill with a single bullet at any range without the use of Stopping Power, and it also has a 20 round magazine, more attachments, and fires in three round bursts. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Mags File:M9 6.png|M9 File:M9_iron_site_6.jpg|Iron sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized |used = Insurgency, SAS }} The M9 reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as the one of the two side arms available in-game. The M9 is significantly different from the console versions, as it has much higher damage, increased recoil, and is nickel-plated. In singleplayer, the M9 is available in four missions; Training, Distant Information, Wrecking Crew, and Interception. It is basically the same as the USP .45 now, but it is used more often than it and sports a more unique color scheme. The M9 isn't capable of a one-shot kill, but can kill in 2-3 shots at any range. In multiplayer, the M9 is the default side arm for the Insurgency faction. Just like in singleplayer, there is no difference between the USP .45 and the M9. Because of this, it shares the same characteristics as the USP .45, such as LMG-like hipfire accuracy when moving, near perfect hipfire accuracy when standing still, perfect hipfire accuracy when crouched, and moderate power. File:M9_MW_Mobilized.jpg|M9 File:M9_MW_Mobilized_Sights.jpg|Iron sights Video thumb|300px|left|M9 gameplay on Hardcore Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:DS weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons